


Dziady i inne zjawy

by Johnale



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dziady | Forefather's Eve - Mickiewicz
Genre: Gen, Halloween, One Shot, dziady - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: Doktor Who i Dziady. Po prostu.Wesołych dziadów 2020!
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	Dziady i inne zjawy

Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć Celinie, gdy powiedziała, że widzi w lesie duchy. 

\- Mamo, tam są zjawy, widze ję! 

\- Kochanie, nie wygłupiaj się, prawdziwe zjawy umie przywoływać tylko Guślarz, nikt więcej. 

W ten sposób dziewczynę ignorowano, aż załamała ręce i usiadła na najbliższym pniaku, obserwując rytuały przed sobą. 

\- Mamo, mamo, co się dzieje? - zapytał jakiś maluch nieopodal. 

\- Shhh, nie przerywaj. Mamy dziady. Chodź do tyłu bardziej, nie wychylaj się. - Matka zabrała dziecko ze sobą.

\- ...ciemno wszęǳie, głucho wszęǳie. Co to bęǳie, co to bęǳie?

Celina ziewnęła. Znowu spojrzała na zjawy znajdujące się po lewej. Gdy na nie patrzyła odczuwała niepokój, którego nie była w stanie wyjaśnić.   
Były to dwie sylwetki, jedna ciemna i wyższa, druga niższa, jaśniejsza. Mężczyzna z dziewczyną nie ruszali się z miejsca, oglądali całe wydarzenie z daleka. Stali z przodu małej, niebieskiej chatki, której Celina nie zauważyła rok temu. 

Moment przywoływania duchów zawsze powodował u niej dreszcze. Gdy na polance pojawiła się dziewczyna w jej wieku, Celina z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że naprawdę jest przerażona, tak samo jak małe dzieci, które matki musiały zabierać z miejsca. Adam, z drugiej strony polanki, uśmiechnął się do niej z otuchą, przez co dziewczyna poczuła się jakby zamiast jesieni był środek lata. Kiwnęła mu głową, po czym zachichotała zasłaniając twarz rękami. Zaraz, o czym to ta biedna dziewczyna opowiadała?

Odwracając głowę, dziewczyna znowu przypadkiem napotkała wzorkiem tajemniczą parę. Od razu poczuła, że włosy się jej jeżą, a miłe emocje ulatują. Mężczyzna miał w ręku niebieskie światło, oświecające ich twarze. Nie wyglądali jak ktoś kogo mogłaby spotkać we wsi… Ich stroje na pewno musiały być z przeszłości, tak samo jak biednej Zosi i tych dzieci, których nie słuchała. 

W lesie coś się poruszyło, a zjawa Zosi zniknęła na dźwięk słów Guślarza. 

Celina energicznie myślała, mogła przecież powiedzieć komuś… Adamowi? Komukolwiek! Mogliby podejść do zjaw, może one też potrzebowały odprawienia? Albo to my potrzebujemy, by te zjawy zniknęły, pomyślała Celina. 

Później mówiono, że to Zosia była ostatnim wywoływanym duchem. Celina zawsze się nie zgadzała z takimi osobami, twierdząc, że ostatnim był tak naprawdę odrażający starzec. Gdy machinalnie krzyknęła wraz z tłumem ,,Zostawże nas w pokoju! A kysz, a kysz!’’ usłyszała coś poruszającego się w lesie. Gdy obróciła się, poczuła na sobie wzrok zjawy z lasu. Mężczyzna spoglądał jej prosto w oczy. Celina była przerażona. Nigdy nie bała się zjaw, które Guślarz przywoływał, zawsze przecież one miały być przestrogą i lekcją dla wszystkich zebranych… Ale czego uczyły zjawy, które tylko ona zauważyła? Z wielkimi oczami spoglądała w las, jednak nagle usłyszała głos Guślarza…

\- Pasterko, ot tam… Wstań, bo czy mi się wydaje, czy ty usiadłaś na grobie? 

\- Eeee, n-nie? Panie Guślarzu, to jest pieniek drewna… - Celina wstała, czując teraz nie tylko wzrok zjawy na sobie, ale także każdej osoby z jej wioski. 

Prawie upadając, zauważyła, że pieniek, na którym cały czas siedziała, był tak naprawdę grobem. 

Krzyknęła, jednak nie przez sytuację z nagrobkiem, a kolejną zjawę, którą zauważyła z boku polanki. Nowe widmo stało tylko kilka metrów dalej od nieznajomych z lasu.

Guślarz zaczął krzyczeć w stronę zjawy, kobiety zaczęły ‘’ohać’’, a małe dzieci płakać. 

Najgorsze było to, że Celina rozpoznawała tę zjawę. Zwykle zmierzwione włosy mężczyzny były teraz przyklapnięte, a jego smętny chód wydawał się nie na miejscu, w porównaniu z jego zwykłym energicznym sposobem bycia. 

Czy Doktor powrócił? 

Celina wychyliła się z tłumu, jednak nie podeszła do zjawy. Z jego brązowego płaszcza coś wypadło, ale on się nawet tym nie przejął. Urządzenie potoczyło się po trawie i wylądowało u stóp Celiny. To był ten śmieszny przyrząd z którego się śmiała, gdy go spotkała wcześniej… Podniosła rzecz z ziemi i obróciła ją w rękach. Urządzenie zaświeciło się na niebiesko, Celina pomyślała, że oświetlona w ten sposób, teraz ona sama pewnie wygląda jak duch. 

Oh.

Przed oczami stanął jej obraz zjawy z lasu i niebieskiego światła, które wcześniej rozświetlało ich twarze… Ale czemu on j e j nie rozpoznał? Nawet teraz, jego inna wersja nie patrzyła jej w oczy, traktując ją jak resztę tłumu.   
Miała ochotę krzyknąć Guślarzowi, by się zamknął i przestał mówić o tym, że na pewno musi być w żałobie i tęsknić za mężczyzną, który był zjawą. Jednak rozgorączkowana nie przerywała mu, ani też nie wołała, że widmem nie jest jej ukochany, a podróżnik, którego kiedyś spotkała. 

Zagubiona, spojrzała w stronę zjaw z lasu, teraz pewna, że to nie oni byli duchami, a zagubiony mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu. Ze swojego miejsca, para nie mogła widzieć twarzy ducha, jednak dziewczyna wskazywała w jej stronę i chyba zamierzała tu podejść… Celina zrozumiała czemu postać z lasu jej nie rozpoznaje. Doktor nie powiedział jej o tym wprost, ale ona domyśliła się, że nie zawsze był energicznym brunetem. 

Jeśli postacie z lasu nie kojarzyły jej, nie wiedziałyby też kim jest zjawa. Czy powinny one widzieć swoją przyszłość? Celina nie była pewna co do dziewczyny, a Doktor niewiele o sobie wspomniał, gdy go widziała.   
Zastanowiła się, czy niektórzy mieli tyle szczęścia, że zostali zaproszeni do wspólnych podróży z kosmitą i czemu to ona musiała zostać w swojej wiosce, kiedy inni mogli widzieć gwiazdy...   
Przez bolesne ukłucie zazdrości, Celina zastanowiła się, czy w ogóle powinna coś zrobić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Jednak, gdy przypomniała sobie uśmiech Adama i pomyślała o tym jak skończył jej Doktor, musiała przyznać, że wizja jej przyszłego, prostego życia, nigdy nie wydawała się lepsza.   
Gdy zjawa zbliżała się w jej stronę, Celina pobiegła w stronę lasu, słysząc krzyki swojej matki za sobą.

\- Doktorze, powinniśmy coś zrobić z tym widmem, nie widzisz jak ci ludzie są przestraszeni? - zawołała blondynka. 

\- Tam nie ma żadnej zjawy. 

Dwójka obróciła się w stronę Celiny, która stała przed nimi. 

\- A-ale on się wziął znikąd! A ludzie panikują!

Wysoki mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona i z uniesioną brwią spojrzał na Celinę. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła ani śladu czegoś, co wskazywałoby na to, że mógłby ją rozpoznawać. 

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał pobłażliwie. 

\- Tak… - zawahała się - … to jest mój przyjaciel Adam, wygłupia się. Nie powinniście tam iść.

Twarz Doktora w końcu wyraziła jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie jej osobą. 

\- Czemu nie powinniśmy tam iść? - Doktor poruszył się, gotowy udać się w stronę polanki w każdej chwili.

\- Ponieważ… ponieważ… - Celina czuła się wykończona, nie wiedziała jak wytłumaczyć wszystko podróżnikom w czasie. Nagle wyjęła z kieszeni urządzenie, które zjawa upuściła i podała je mężczyźnie. 

\- Skąd to masz? - Doktor wydawał się zszokowany, jego wzrok przenosił się od ustrojstwa do twarzy Celiny, jednak nawet jeśli wcześniej się maskował, teraz autentycznie przypatrywał się jej bez rozpoznania. 

\- Kiedyś zrozumiesz. - Celina lekko się uśmiechnęła, czując satysfakcję z tego, że po raz pierwszy to ona wiedziała więcej od Doktora. 

Doktor pokiwał głową i zwrócił się w jej stronę:

\- Dziękuję. Rose, wracamy… 

\- Ale jak to… A co ze zjawą? - zapytała jego towarzyszka, jednak para już się odwróciła i szła w stronę niebieskiej budki. 

Celina również się odwróciła i z ulgą zauważyła, że widmo zniknęło. Gdy wróciła na polankę wszyscy stali zebrani wokół Guślarza odprawiającego modły za zjawę i za nią.

Jedyną osobą, która się wyłamała z tego tłumu był Adam, któremu rzuciła się w ramiona.


End file.
